


30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 02.Kiss (naked)

by hishiyake



Series: 30 days shevine NSFW challenge [2]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是一個喜歡親人的熊男，和傻傻被他欺騙吃光抹盡的rockstar的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 days shevine NSFW challenge - 02.Kiss (naked)

Blake喜歡親人，這不是什麼值得意外的事情，打從Adam剛認識他沒有多久就清楚意識到Blake有這種壞習慣。

遭受過Blake毒手的人不計其數，無論是他的朋友Luke還是他指導過的選手們，太多男人（男孩？）都被Blake親過臉頰或者額頭。

不過從來沒有人會對Blake生氣，因為大家都曉得他並沒有什麼特殊的意思，Blake只是個喜歡親人、摟人的無害大熊而已。

是的，Adam一開始也是這樣被騙了。

 

粗糙的嘴唇貼上他的額前，Adam沒有抵抗，然後吻落到了他的臉頰，鬍子扎人的觸感有些令他不耐，撐在對方身上的手也跟著收緊。

男人沒有接收到他的暗示，或者是根本忽視Adam的反應，仍然繼續親吻他，甚至大膽的將唇移到了Adam的脖子上。

「不....」唾液沾在他裸露的肌膚上面，男人不僅只是單純的親，居然還把舌頭也伸了出來，Adam忍不住在男人身體下蠕動，試圖想要逃離對方的掌控。

那向來是種無用的嘗試，男人大手一攬，輕輕鬆鬆把Adam帶回自己懷裡。「不要逃，讓我親。」低沈沙啞的嗓音充滿男子氣概，Adam頓時感覺有些腿軟，他不禁痛恨起如此沒用的自己。

執拗的嘴唇又再次回到他身上，這回進攻的是Adam胸口，他的乳頭突然被含進潮濕的口中，男人的牙齒輕輕咬齧起周遭的嫩肉。

「夠了....夠.....」Adam的手緊緊抱住男人的腦袋，明明應該要推開他的，但Adam卻使不上任何力氣。

「不夠，Adam，我怎麼都要不夠你。」說話的過程中男人依舊沒有離開他，靈活的舌頭沿著他老鷹的刺青舔了一圈，男人維持著抱他的姿勢，將壯碩的陰莖重新插回Adam身體裡面。

「嗚～ 」被侵入的刺激讓Adam仰起頭，暴露出的纖細頸部似乎吸引了男人的注意，他再度把低下頭去，用嘴唇感受著Adam頸動脈的強烈跳動。

他全身的體力彷彿被抽乾一般，只能夠任憑男人強壯的手臂拖著他的臀瓣上下擺動，將Adam的穴口再一次撐開成男人陰莖的形狀。

閉上眼睛，他太累了，Adam想，他恐怕沒有辦法再－－

 

清晨的陽光灑進房間，生理需求讓Adam張開眼睛，朦朦朧矓地走向浴室。

按下馬桶的沖水按鈕，Adam站在洗臉台前準備洗手，直到看見鏡中的倒影，他才赫然驚覺自己身上全部都是大小不一的紅色痕跡。「What、the、fuck！？」不止脖子到胸口，Adam四肢內側的柔軟肌膚也都留下了明顯唇印，他氣沖沖的回到床上，一拳敲在還在熟睡的男人身上。「Fuck you！我今天還要去排練耶，你叫我這樣怎麼出門？」

「嗯？」他的眼睛半開，掃過了Adam一眼以後露出淺笑，笑容讓Adam更想直接殺了他。「你可以穿長袖還是什麼。」

「你白癡嗎？現在是夏天，30幾度的高溫你想要我熱死－－」抱怨的話還沒說完，Adam再一次被男人的嘴吧給堵住。

「那就讓他們去說，反正大家都知道你是我的。」口氣中是藏不住的驕傲和炫耀，他的雙手扣住了Adam的腰際，就彷彿那是他固定的位置。

「你沒救了，Shelton。」嘴上這麼說，但Adam的怒氣已經在瞬間被安撫，他把腦袋靠在Blake肩膀上，指尖環繞著Blake鎖骨上的牙印，欣賞著他昨晚留下的傑作。

所以，每個人都被騙了，Blake才不是單純喜歡親人的傻大個，至少，在床上對Adam來說並不是。


End file.
